Just Keep Running
by Songbird341
Summary: Jadelyn Delilah West was great at running.  She ran from authorities, she ran from her "relationship" with her dad.  She ran for the joy of knowing no one could hold her back anymore.  But now, she has a reason to run.  And she feels anything but free.
1. This Morning

**DISCLAIMER: Do you _really _think I own Victorious? Do I sound like Dan Schneider? If you think I do, you're mistaken.**

_Jadelyn Delilah West was great at running. She ran from authority, from people who try to tell her what to do. She ran from her "relationship" with her dad. She ran for the thrill of the chase, for the fun of being far away and lost, where no one could stop her or hold her down. She ran for freedom. But now, she has a reason to run. And she feels anything but free._

"Jadelyn West, get down here!" My mom called from downstairs. I dragged myself out of bed and down the winding stairs to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked. Maria West, her brown hair in a bun, make-up plastered on her face, looked at me, her mouth in a firm, tight line.

"Come help your sister prepare breakfast! You think you can laze around in bed all morning as your poor sister slaves away over the stove?" She gestured to Lydia West, who looked up, tossing her long tresses casually over her shoulder, as though she had no idea they were talking about her.

"Oh, really, Mom," Lydia began in her syrupy-sweet voice. "I don't need help. I can handle the cooking, and feeding Daisy, changing her, and getting ready for school." Lydia smiled like the saint that she sure wasn't.

She eyed me; Black hair unbrushed, sleepy eyes, sporting a scowl that could kill. "Although, some help wouldn't hurt. Jade, would you mind feeding and changing Daisy?" She asked innocently.

"Actually, I-" Mom gave me a scowl of her own. I rolled my eyes and opened a cabinet. I grabbed Daisy's favorite baby food, Mashed Avocados, and her favorite pink spoon. As I walked over to the table, Lydia smirked at me. I knew ever since grade school that each smile or smirk Lydia sent my way had a distinct message sprawled across its face. This one was undoubtedly_ "Haha, I win."_ I sent back one of my own, and opened the mashed avocados.

"Well, you two be nice. I've got to go to work. Have fun at school today, girls!" Mom called as she walked out the door. Moments later, I heard the car engine start, and pictured Mrs. West stepping into her black convertible, on her way to her hand-modeling studio. I considered running outside, begging to go with her, but I quickly changed my mind. One thing I couldn't stand more than Lydia, or Tori Vega, or ducks... I _hate_ ducks... is little princesses with their nails all manicured, in their brand-name clothing. And that's exactly who my mother works with. _I'll take my chances with Lydia._

It was quiet the next couple of minutes. I spooned out some avocados, forced a smile as not to scare the baby, and fed little Daisy West. I eased the spoon up to her mouth, and she happily clamped her mouth around it. She sucked on it for a while, then released it. As I did this, Lydia was making pancakes, eggs and bacon. "I want two pancakes."

"Mhmm..." Lydia nodded nonchalantly. She resumed flipping the perfect, round pancakes. _Everything she does is perfect. Why else would Mom think she's an angel? _I fumed. I picked up Daisy, brought her to the nursery, which was disgustingly pink, and changed her into the darkest, gloomiest dress she owned. I walked back into the kitchen.

"When's the sitter coming?" I asked as I sat down at the table.

Lydia was making her plate. "She should be here by now. Looks like we're docking her pay." Lydia laughed. When Tori and the guys think I'm evil, I wish they could meet my sister. Compared to her, I'm Heaven in a Handbag. Cat knows that. We've been friends since Preschool. She came over and met Lydia. That's why we usually go to her house.

Lydia sat down with her plate. I stood up, walked over to the stove, and found nothing. "Lydia, where's my food?" I asked, anger creeping into my voice like a friend gone too long.

"Oh, _you_ wanted food, too?" Lydia asked. "Oops! And look at the time! Looks like you'll have to go without. I'm sorry." She made an exaggerated sad face. I would have made her _very sorry, _but I looked at the clock, and decided she could be sorry later, too.

I ran upstairs, took a right, and stomped into the bathroom. I stomped extra loud, right over Lydia's head. I slammed the door, locked it, threw off my clothes, and jumped in the shower. Moments after I was soaking wet, I realized there was no soap. _Figures_,I fumed. "LYDIA!" I shouted. "LYDIA, I NEED SOAP!" With no reply, I grabbed my towel, wrapped it around myself, and got a bar of soap from the other bathroom. I had just settled into the shower, enjoying the hot water on my cold-from-the-winter skin, when my phone rang. I grabbed my towel again, sat on the sink, and picked up the phone. It was Cat Valentine. "Hello?" I answered it.

"_Hola, chica! Como estas?" _Cat's voice rang out. She knew English and Spanish, but preferred the latter.

"Hey, Cat. What do you need?" I asked. _And hurry! I want to get back to my shower! It's freezing!_

"_Well, my brother was playing around with his toy airplane, and my mom told him to stop, but he didn't, so my mom tried to get it from him, but he ran from her and he hit the bookcase, and my mom said, "See? You should have-"_

"Can we get to the point, Cat?" I asked wearily.

"_Well, my mom took him to the hospital, because he broke his leg, and she left me behind, and Dad took the other car to go to work, and so now I need a ride." _Cat took a breath. _"Will you drive me?"_

"Fine, I'll be at your house in twenty," I sighed.

"_But, Jade, we should be leaving in 10 minutes. Did you forget what time it is?"_

I looked at the clock. She was right. "Aw, man! Look, just be ready to go when I get there!" I hung up, rinsed the suds out of my hair, and ran to my room. I zipped into clothes, brushed my hair, put on make-up, and rushed to Cat's house. She was waiting outside, sitting on the steps to her big, white house.

"Hey, Jade! Let's go! Do you like my earrings? Robbie got them for me, he said they look great with my eyes! I think so, do you? He's so sweet! We went to Olive Bargain last night, and he bought me a big plate of-" Cat carried on this way the whole ride, but I didn't feel like dealing with her whining if I told her to stop.

We arrived at Hollywood Arts with a minute to spare, and rushed inside. And all I wanted the whole ride there, was to fall asleep...

**Kind of a Prologue. Thanks for reading! The next chapter will go into the tragedy that Jade will try to run from. What do you think it will be?**


	2. Pushing Down Daisy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own it! **

Cat and I walked into acting class, with the bell ringing, as if it was announcing our entrance.

"Jade and Kitten! You're almost early!" Sikowitz said. Robbie smiled at Cat as she sat next to him and leaned into his arms. I sat next to Beck and kissed him on the cheek.

Everyone was staring at Cat and I. "Don't forget to blink," I reminded them sarcastically.

"Why's everyone staring at us?" Cat asked and looked at me.

"You're just usually early..." Little Miss Sally Peaches informed us. _Show off,_ My thoughts screamed. _Not everyone is as primped and prepared by 7:00 AM, like you, Princess Perfect._ I crossed my arms.

"We were late because my brother was playing with his toy airplane, and my mom told him to stop, but he didn't, so-" Robbie leaned in and kissed her so she would stop talking.

"I had to give her a lift, and I was late, because my sister Lydia was a..." I searched for the word.

"A gank?" Andre asked.

"Hmm, must run in the family." Rex laughed. He wasn't nearly as rude lately. Cat and Robbie made a compromise. Robbie could bring Rex to school if he was less disrespectful. And he was, but mostly to Cat.

"Alright, let's start class! This week, we will be talking about clarity! Now, can anyone tell me, what is the purpose of acting?" Sikowitz asked. He laid down, looking up at the ceiling.

Beck raised his hand. Sikowitz continued to stare up at the ceiling. "Um, Sikowitz?"

"Yes?" Sikowitz rolled on to his stomach, resting his chin in his hands, propping up his elbows. "Would you like to answer?"

"... Uh-huh." Beck blinked. "Acting is for entertainment, for the enjoyment of the audience. Like they're looking into the character's life."

"Precisely, now, tell me," Sikowitz's voice grew quiet. He stood up and whispered something.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Exactly!" Sikowitz clapped his hands. "Tori, why did you not understand what I was saying?"

"I couldn't hear you!" She said.

"Yes! So, would you enjoy a play if you could not hear it?" He asked. Tori shook her head. "Why?"

"Because, what's the use of acting if no one can understand you?" She asked.

"There is none! That is why today, I'm going to teach you about clarity. Speaking loudly and clearly, so the audience can understand and enjoy your performance! Now, Cat, Andre and Tori, get up here!" He motioned them to the front of the room. They walked up to the stage.

"Now, I'm going to give you each distinct characters, and you will improvise. I want to be able to hear you clearly with every line, now, Cat. You will be a truck driver. Andre, you are a leprechaun, and Tori, you are a cave woman. You are all at a fancy restaurant. Action!"

I was watching them perform their scene when my phone rang. _A call from Lydia?_

"Excuse me, Jade," Sikowitz turned to me. "Would you like to get that?" He asked.

"It's from my sister. This might be an emergency." My heart skipped a beat, for no reason I could define. Sikowitz nodded, signaling acceptance. I stepped outside and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Jade! Help! Something's wrong with Daisy!"_

_. . . . . . ._

Cat and I rushed over to the ICU. It was pouring rain, which was fitting, I supposed. We ran inside, and found my Mom and Lydia huddled in a waiting room. I ran up to them.

"What happened?" I asked in a panicked voice.

"The babysitter was late, so I didn't go to school, to watch Daisy. I was holding her while watching TV when her heartbeat started speeding up. At first, I didn't think much about it, but it kept getting faster and louder. I-i didn't know what to do, so I called Mom. We rushed her over to the hospital and-" Lydia's voice broke off. Her eyes were swollen red from crying, as were Mom's.

"Is she okay?" I grabbed Mom's hand and sat next to her. My own heart was speeding up. Cat just stood behind me, rubbing my neck.

"We don't know, Jade." My mother seemed more scared than Lydia. "All we know is-"

"Mrs. West and family? Step in here, please." A nurse stepped out of Daisy's room. We followed her in. We saw through a glass window, a motionless Daisy West.

My ears seemed to block out all sound. All I heard was muffled voices, talking about Cardiac Arrhythmia. My eyes stared at the lifeless Daisy until the vision blurred with tears. Her sweet face, dim and gray. Her angelic voice, never to be heard again. Her beautiful blue eyes, never to open to the world. Her small fingers, never to curl around my finger again.

My hair fell in front of my eyes, and I was glad they did. They hid tears; of loss, of grief, of emptiness, of years of holding them in, finally let loose. And I couldn't stop them.

Lydia looked at me, her own head bowed. She had tears in her eyes, too. The fact that she, Lydia, the evil, heartless one that never felt anything, felt the same thing I did, scared me. I couldn't even look at my mom. I looked at little Daisy, until I couldn't even look at her.

It was all too much. And whenever something was too much; too emotional, too hurtful, too confusing; I always did the same thing. I ran from it.

Out of the room, past a confused Cat Valentine, down the long, cold hallways, out of the building. I found a fountain, with a statue of a woman holding a baby, which introduced fresh tears. I ran to it, sat beside it, and sobbed. I heard footsteps behind me, and half-expected to see Lydia or Mom. But I saw Cat. She sat down beside me, put her arm around me, and gave me a squeeze.

We sat there in silence, my tears dripping into the fountain. I turned to Cat and saw she was crying too. I smiled weakly, and heard someone sit down next to me. I looked to my left and saw Beck Oliver, and decided right then that he was the best boyfriend in the world. He put his arm around me, so that I was sandwiched between my best friend and my boyfriend. _Maybe things will be okay..._

_I slammed on the brakes, tires screeching, but it was too late. The wheels slipped, the car flipped, and we were spinning off the road, into a ditch. We landed on Cat's side, which was in ruins. And Cat was unconscious._

**You likey? Should I keep going? Read and (pretty please) review!**


	3. The Crash

**DISCLAIMER: I bought Victorious. It should arrive December 32nd, 2465. NOT!**

I stepped into the car with Cat and Beck right behind me. Cat took the passenger seat, because she called "shotgun" and Beck didn't feel like it was a good time for arguments.

The silence was almost deadly, so Cat decided to break it. "Would your family want you to ride home with them?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

I shook my head. "We're better off when we're not together. We're too used to being on our own, since Dad left..." I sighed, staring at the wheel. _Why am I telling them this? _I wondered. I'd never been so emotional and... open. _I don't know how I feel about it..._

Cat looked down, folding her hands in her lap. _She probably doesn't know what to say next. I don't think any of us do. _"So, um, where are we going?"

"Wanna get some ice cream? I'll buy." Beck understood why I couldn't go home. And I was so glad he did. Cat wouldn't understand that, just because she's, well, Cat. _Sometimes I doubt she ever has family problems._ _I mean, who can have problems like me and be that happy? _

I guessed Beck took my silence as a yes, and handed me some money. I started the engine, and pulled out of the hospital parking lot. We drove slowly, taking as many backroads possible, on our way to Creamy Queen.

But suddenly, it felt like we weren't going to get ice cream, but instead, we were _on _ice cream. We slid around the road, swerving left and right until we were sideways. I finally realized what was happening, like waking up and snapping into reality. It seemed Cat and Beck did too. We all drew a breath that we would've used for a scream, but it all happened too fast to let it out.

I slammed on the brakes, tires screeching, but it was too late. The wheels slipped, the car flipped, and we were spinning off the road, into a ditch. We landed on Cat's side, which was in ruins. And Cat was unconscious.

"CAT!" I screamed. There was a roaring in my ears that grew painfully load, blurring out all sound, until it was completely quiet. My vision soon went with it, and it all faded to a dark, cold place that must have been existing in my heart my whole life, it seemed so familiar. Suddenly, visions flashed before my eyes. Seeing Daisy, behind that glass, cold and lifeless. And My father, his face in a knot as he slammed the door behind him, leaving 6-year old Jade in his path, heartbroken. Cat, lying there unconscious. And suddenly, it was as if my heart stopped at the thought of losing my best friend, someone else I care about. All I wanted was to open my eyes and make sure she was okay. Make sure she wasn't hurt. Make sure she was alive.

. . . . .

"She's waking up!" I heard someone say from far away. "Jade! Wake up, Jade!" There! It was coming nearer.

"Cat?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"No, it's- it's your mom. Jade, honey, please wake up."

I forced my eyes open. Huddled over me was my mom, Lydia, and Beck.

"Wh-where..." My voice trailed off.

"What, honey?" That soothing voice that couldn't be my mom's, asked.

"Where's Cat? And stop calling me honey. I'm not a cripple!" I said angrily. I sat up a bit. "... Am I?"

They chuckled. "No, you're not a cripple." Beck smiled.

"Where's Cat? Is she okay?" I sat up all the way and all but threw the covers off.

Everyone was silent. Fear gripped at my heart, like a leech, sucking out all hope and replacing it with despair.

"She isn't-" I began to ask, but Beck shook his head, calming me a little. "What's wrong with her?"

A fourth face appeared. It was the doctor. "She's suffered a great deal of bone damage. There will be some surgery on her right leg in order. Other than that, they'll stick her in a few casts, give her some stitches, and she'll be alright." He explained. That wasn't enough.

"I have to see her!" I tried to stand up, but it hurt my back, and they sat me back in the bed. "What is it you're not telling me?" I asked fearfully. My heart would be in pieces if they didn't answer soon.

"Well, she doesn't have any family present, and her family doesn't have any insurance, anyway. So, we're not sure what to do." The doctor sighed.

"You're not gonna leave her helpless!" My head snapped up. "You can't do that!"

"I know, there's no doubt on that matter. It's paying for it I'm concerned about." He shook his head.

"Wait a minute, no family present? What do you mean?" I asked. _What's going on?_

"She gave us some information for a Mr. and Mrs. Bullock, but they refused to come. They don't have insurance either, and they said that it was not part of their fostering contract to pay for-"

"Fostering? Cat has foster parents?" I pushed past them and stood up. I pushed them away from me, showing them I could stand. "She doesn't have foster parents! She has a mom, and a brother named Matt, and-"

"Mrs. Bullock does have a son, Daniel Bullock, but Caterina is not her birthchild, and there are papers stating she is under foster care. I'm sorry she hasn't told you this, but-" The doctor's voice faded away as I ran down the hall to a nurse. "Where is Cat Valentine?"

"Room 605."

I ran to the left hall. "603, 604, 605! There!" I knocked on the door and burst in.

Cat Valentine lay sprawled out on a hospital bed. Well, what was left of her. She was covered in bruises and cuts, with her legs and arms being held in place by slings hanging down. She turned to me. Her face looked pale, almost like a sheet, and her eyes looked tired. Doctors and nurses surrounded her, pumping what looked like blood into her wrists, adjusting her bed and her slings, while doctors examined her, discussing surgery. Cat looked scared.

"Cat!" I ran up to the doctors. They turned to me.

"Who let you in here?" One asked.

"Can we help you?" Another asked.

"I need to talk to Cat." I demanded.

"No way, we're busy here-" The nice doctor put up a hand to silence him, then whispered something in his ear. Something about "only visitor" and "a few minutes".

"Alright." He grumbled. "But make it quick! Nurses!" He snapped his fingers, and they all left the room.

I sat down next to Cat on her hospital bed. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I hurt. Everywhere." Her voice came out scratchy and dry.

I looked down, letting a tear escape my eye. "This is all my fault!"

"You couldn't have stopped it." Cat shook her head, then winced.

"I should've." I sighed, and looked up. "Why didn't you tell me you were a foster child?"

**Gasp! What will happen next? Will Cat admit being a foster child? And why is she in foster care? Stay tuned! Review please! :D**

**JUST IN!: IF YOU ARE A JANDRE SHIPPER, PREPARE TO FREAK THE FREAKIN FREAK OUT! LOOK UP "LIST OF VICTORIOUS EPISODES", FIND THE ONE ON WIKIPEDIA, AND LOOK UNDER SEASON 2. AT THE BOTTOM IS AN EPISODE CALLED JADE GETS CRUSHED, STATING THAT ANDRE FALLS IN LOVE WITH JADE! IDK IF IT'S TRUE, BUT CHECK IT OUT!**


	4. Cat's Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I own the macaroni and cheese in my hands right now. Unless it's Dan Schneider in disguise, ready to offer me Victorious, then I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS!**

Cat's eyelids flitted as she looked up at me. "How'd you know?" She asked.

"The doctor was talking about it. When did you get your foster parents? And why won't they come make sure you're okay?" I was concerned.

"Okay. When I was-" Cat stopped to count on her fingers. "2, my parents divorced. My dad took me, and abused me for a year. He was reported to the CPS, and was sent to jail for 6 years. I was sent into foster care. Since then, I was tossed from one foster family to another, each taking me to a new therapist to 'figure me out'. Each putting different scars in my heart. I didn't feel like living anymore. I never counted on staying anywhere for a while. The only thing that kept me alive all those years was Robbie and you, ever since preschool. I finally found a sturdy home with Mr. and Mrs. Bullock, when I was 11. Until then, when I wasn't with my foster family of the month, I lived with my Aunt and Uncle on the weekends, and some summers, to give me some relief. They weren't much better, but they were family. They wanted to help, but they couldn't afford to feed and clothe a child every day. Luckily, they lived right next to you and Robbie. That's why you thought I lived there.

"Eventually, my foster family grew used to me. We don't act like a family, and they're usually focused on my crazy foster brother, Matt. My real mom sends me letters, saying that she misses me and wants to come to me, but can't." Cat choked on tears.

I wiped away some of my own tears. "Why can't she, Cat?"

"My dad threatened to kill her before he went to jail, so she's afraid to come out of hiding. She's changed her identity, her look, everything! She probably doesn't even remember what I look like." Cat sniffed. She closed her eyes as another tear slid down her cheek. "Please, please don't tell the others! Especially Robbie! He won't love me anymore!"

"Cat, of course he will!" I held her hand.

"Please! I'm begging you not to tell!" She whimpered. Her hand shook. "Please." She whispered.

"I won't tell. But I think you should at least tell Robbie." I stood up. "If you want your love to go further than boyfriend-girlfriend, he'll have to find out."

"Okay, Jade." She frowned. Just as I was about to step out of the room, she called over. "Jade? Will you bring me a banana-nut muffin and a strawberry milkshake?"

_If Tori had asked that, I would have laughed right in her face, even if she WAS in the hospital._ But I just nodded and walked out.

Suddenly, a doctor fell into me. He had had his ear up to the door! I slapped him across the face and pushed him to the ground. I looked around, brushed off my hands, and said, "Eavesdropping isn't nice, boys."

I walked back to my hospital room and stopped in the doorway. "I'm staying here with Cat." I demanded. Because I couldn't even think about going home.

**Kinda short, sorry. Poor Cat! Will she tell Robbie? Will she hold back? Please review :)**


	5. What Robbie Doesn't Know

**Note: This chapter is mostly written from Cat's PoV for the sake of an important scene taking place without Jade present. **

**DISCLAIMER: Just for argument's sake, if I WAS Dan Schneider, what the sippy-cup would I be doing on ? _I'm not the owner of these characters. Period._**

"Hey, Cat. How you feeling?" Tori knocked on the inside of the door frame. Tori, Andre, Beck, Robbie and Jade walked in my hospital room.

I looked up into the eyes of Jade West. _Did she tell them? _It was as if she read my mind, and shook her head. I relaxed. "Hi guys!" My usually-light and peppy voice came out raspy. "I'm okay. My leg hurts." I gulped a scary thought back. _But not as much as it will tomorrow..._

Andre walked up closer to examine my leg. "Don't!" I reprimanded. He stepped back.

"Why do you seem like you're in a weird mood?" Robbie asked.

"She's in a hospital, doofus!" Rex said.

"No, it's something else." Tori shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I-" My voice broke off. Tears flooded my eyes. "I'm scared!" I whispered.

Jade sat down next to me and whispered in a voice only the two of us could hear, "You don't have to tell him-"

"It's not that! I'm going into... surgery tomorrow! And I'm scared!" I buried my face in my red hair.

"Cat, it's okay to be scared." Tori assured her, sitting next to Jade on the bed.

"It's normal to feel that way," Beck walked up behind Jade and started rubbing her neck.

"And we'll be here to comfort you as soon as the surgery's over." Robbie sat next to me and planted a small kiss on my forehead. Instantly, I felt guilty. _How can I keep a huge secret from him when he's always been so open to me?_

"Robbie," I took his hand. "Can I talk to you?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Alone?" I added. No one moved.

"BYE!" Jade shouted, pushing everyone out, then exiting herself. But not before she turned and winked at me.

"Robbie, I-"

"I understand you're afraid, Cat. You're gonna be okay. You won't even feel any-"

"Robbie! It's not about that!" I looked down, then back up again. "You've been honest with me about everything. But I haven't been as honest as you." I began.

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Robbie stood up. He paced back and forth. "I just don't understand where I went wrong. I was helpful, supportive, caring-"

"Robbie! You are all those things!" I assured him.

"Then why are you breaking up with me?" Robbie turned back to me.

"I'm not!" I laughed gently and motioned him back to the bed. "I... I-"

"Cat," Robbie laid his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell me anything. I won't love you any less."

"I'm a foster child!" I blurted out. Robbie's jaw dropped.

We sat there in silence for a while. Trying to lighten the mood, I reached out and lifted his jaw. He stared at me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, confusion in his voice.

"I was scared you'd be mad that I didn't tell you." I looked. "Are you?"

Robbie sighed. "No. It's just- I always thought- For how long?"

"Since I was 3, about when we met. I was sent into foster care after my dad went to jail." I explained everything. Robbie nodded, punctuating my story with grunts. I finally finished my story. He was shaking his head slowly.

"Cat, how could you keep that to yourself all these years? You should've told me." He looked into my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Robbie. I-" He interrupted me with a kiss.

. . . . .

**Jade's PoV**

I walked up to the doorway to tell Robbie that everyone was leaving. "Robbie, get your butt out of he-" I saw Cat and Robbie. Kissing. I smiled, and walked off. I was, well, pretty happy. _Crazy, I know, but I really feel like things will be okay..._

Until I checked my messages on my phone. One was from my mom.

_"Jade, you're coming home tonight. No exceptions. We need to pull together as a family. Your sister is heartbroken, and I- well, you're coming home. I expect you'll be later than dinner time, so pick up something on your way."_ The painful voice that was my mother's was quick and short, with sniffs and little gasps for air. What's got her all in tears?

But then, it hit me: I had to come home. Right then, I wished that it was me in the hospital bed, instead of Cat.

**You may think Cat's a little OOC in these last two chapters, but think about it. She's in the hospital, explaining her complicated life, anxious about surgery.**

**I rest my case. Please review!**


	6. Where's Cat?

**DISCLAIMER: I am Dan Schneider, Batman, Taylor Swift, the president, and _so lying right now._ I own Victorious as much as I did in the last post. None. :P**

**P.S. I'm eating reheated pizza :) What's your fave place to get pizza? **

I drove around with Beck for nearly three hours. We went everywhere; Inside-Out Burger, the mall, Jungle Snips (Beck needed a haircut), and anywhere that could keep me away from home. Eventually, Beck had to go home. He dropped me off at my house, a house that couldn't have been scarier if it were haunted (which would be pretty cool).

I took a shaky breath, and burst through the door. I didn't announce I was home. Nor did I greet anyone I passed. I walked straight through the house, up the stairs, and into my room. I threw myself onto my puffy black comforter and let the tears fall. Daisy was gone. Cat was severely injured because of me. _And now, I'm stuck with Lydia and Mom._

_"Honey, are you in there?"_ My mom called behind the locked door.

"Don't call me 'honey'!" _Just because Daisy's dead doesn't mean we have to start liking each other!_ I fumed.

_"Jade, can we talk? I think it would make us all feel better if-"_

"No! The last thing I want to do is talk!" I threw a pillow at the door. "I just wanna be alone!"

I heard my mom's tiny feet shuffle away, the footfalls growing fainter until they were gone.

_I just have to pretend that nothing happened, and I'll be okay._ This was a little game I played with myself. When something hurt, pretend it's not there. But that didn't settle the unsettling questions I asked myself all night instead of sleeping.

. . . . .

The next morning, I was on auto-pilot. Shower, brush teeth, wash face, dry hair, get dressed. All happening without a thought. My head was too full of others. _Is Cat in surgery right now? Is she okay? Doctors can't mess up on surgery, can they? Surely not. They're professionals. _I ran downstairs and sat down at the table. Any normal day, I would have taken my precious time eating breakfast. But it was too quiet. Everyone shifted their gaze from one to another. Everyone was holding their breath, as if they wanted me to say something.

I set my fork on my plate. "Can I help you?" I asked.

Lydia and Mom looked down at their plates, as though they had never been staring.

As soon as possible, I finished eating, rushed to get a phone, and called Beck. I begged him to come pick me up. _I don't think I could last a car ride alone..._ I thought.

Ten minutes later, a car horn beeped outside. I ran out, not saying goodbye, and hopped into Beck's convertible.

He greeted me with a kiss, started the engine, and took off. We passed by the large houses, Beck waving to old men on their patios and ladies tending to their garden. It was a nice, quiet, peaceful drive. We pulled in to Hollywood Arts, parked, and walked in.

. . . . .

Acting class was uneventful. As was history. And every other class leading up to lunch time. It was such a relief, getting back to my... Friends. I almost forgot about everything. Until someone ruined it all. Can you guess who?

"So, Cat's getting out of surgery about now, right?" Tori asked as she sat down next to me, Beck and Robbie.

"Yeah. Why you ask, princess?" Rex asked flirtatiously.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded him.

"You're a mess, Robbie Shapiro." I grumbled.

"What are you thinking, Tori?" Beck asked.

"Well, I thought we could get her, you know, a gift basket or something, and bring it over to her!" Tori suggested. I could've kicked myself. _Why didn't I think of that?_

"Cool! What should we put in it?" Beck asked. He looked at Robbie. "You're her boyfriend, what do you think?"

Robbie thought for a minute. "How about candy? And a big stuffed bear? Oh, and her favorite show, Girly Cow! We can get that on DVD and watch it with her!" He said.

"Yeah! And let's put in one of those singing cards! She loves those!" Tori said.

"And she loves her puzzles." Beck added.

"Don't forget stuff for coloring," I told Beck, who was writing all of this down.

"Alright! I'll go shopping with..." He started pointing at people. "Eenie-Meenie-Miney-You!" His finger landed on Robbie and Rex.

"Ha! We can get some underwear, too! For Robbie!" Rex laughed.

"You demon!" Robbie shouted. He looked at Beck for a minute. "I DO need some-"

"Nope!" Beck shook his head.

"Hey, where's Andre?" I asked. Everyone looked around. All except Beck.

"What do you know?" I asked playfully.

"Sorry, my lips are sealed!" He shook his head. He stood up, messed my hair up a little, and walked away from the table.

I turned to Tori. "Do you know what's going on?" I asked. Tori shook her head, shrugging.

. . . . .

The other classes went over my head. _Where's Andre? What are they planning? Is Cat okay? And how the chizz am I gonna avoid my own home today?_

Home. A strange concept. Supposedly, other people's homes are sanctuaries. A nice place to unwind and spend time with their families. Not for me. The only peaceful place for me right now, is next to Beck. Because he can hear what I don't say.

All these thoughts shrouded me in a thick fog of doubt and confusion. It hung over me like a cloak all day, just like the day before, when I came home. But today, it was worse. Darker and lonelier. Scary, even. And I like scary, usually.

It seemed like I'd aged twenty years by the time the bell rang. As soon as I saw Beck, my face crumpled, and I fell into his arms. He wrapped me into a hug, running his fingers through my hair. He understood how I felt: Like Cat's injury was my fault. And how I missed Daisy, and how my family used to be. And how exposed I feel, like I can't even contain my emotions. _I never let anyone in before. I never let anyone see me cry. That just isn't the Jade-way._

_. . . . ._

"_We've got the stuff for the gift basket. We'll be at the hospital in 10."_ Beck's voice came out with static in my ear. I jerked it away from my head, surprised at the blasting volume I'd had it set on. I toned it down a bit, rubbed my ear, and put the phone back up to my ear.

"Alright. Hurry up!" I said grouchily. "Where is Andre?"

"_That," _Beck began. _"Is classified information, ma'am." _I just shook my head and smiled. The first time I'd smiled in a while.

"Whatever." I blew a kiss into the phone and hung up. Only Beck would hear me do that. Ever.

Ten long minutes later, Beck and Robbie (without his little puppet-friend, for once) walked in. I waved them over to me, outside of Cat's room.

"Can we finally go in?" I asked impatiently. Beck shook his head. "What's going on? And where's Tori?"

"You'll see," Beck's phone beeped. "Right now. Let's go in." We walked into the room. The lights were off, but I could barely make out two people's shadows.

I heard a whisper. _"Ready?"_ _"Uh-huh!"_ Instantly, the room lit up with multicolored spotlights. Andre and Tori had microphones in their hands, poised for singing. But they just stood there with their mouths hanging open. _What's their problem?_ But I realized quickly. Cat wasn't in her hospital bed.

**Where's Cat? Find out in the next chapter! Please review!**


	7. Leukemia

**DISCLAIMER: Guess what? I don't own Victorious :O**

"Where is she?" Andre asked.

"She should be here." Robbie said.

"You don't think she-?" I began. Beck shook his head.

"Let's go check it out with the doctors. She could've been moved." Beck said rationally, putting his arm around me. We walked out to find a doctor to talk to. There was one walking down the hall. I recognized him as the nice doctor that had let me visit Cat that first day.

"Hi," I walked up to him, hoping he recognized me. _Who couldn't? I'm not easy to miss._ "Was Cat Valentine moved? She isn't in her room."

He looked up at me, then grunted in recognition. "No. But she is currently being tested. You're friends of hers?" He asked.

We all nodded. "Why is she being tested?" Tori asked. "Didn't she just come out of surgery?"

"Well, yes. But they had some minor testing before they began the surgery, and they found something they think might be- well, hasn't a parent spoken to you about it? Ah yes, never mind..." His voice trailed off.

"Can you just tell us what they found?" I asked frantically. His head jerked up from his clipboard.

"... They've found something that might be Leukemia."

My eyes widened. _First Daisy, now this?_ "No! You're lying!" I backed away. _Don't break down, Jade. Keep it together. _But I couldn't. I backed into Cat's room, bumping into chairs.

Andre walked up to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, but I quickly whisked it away. "Cat can't have Leukemia! She just _can't!_" My voice cracked. My heart might've burst right there, every last breath of hope, gone.

Beck looked like he'd just been punched. His eyes were as large and round as saucers. _That isn't like Beck. What's going on?_ I needed Beck. I needed him to be the calm one. But he wasn't.

The doctor obviously didn't have anything to say. He just looked down. "I-I'm very sorry. We'll be sure to keep you updated." He walked away awkwardly.

Suddenly, my world was a dark, lonely place. That's how I used to describe my world. But I had no idea... _All I want is to go back to that world. _

. . . . .

That night:

_Why is it so dark? Where is everyone? And why do I feel so cold?_

_Suddenly, Daisy was before my eyes, giggling and smiling, making sweet little baby sounds. "Daisy! You're alive!" But suddenly, she grew dim. Her laughter died down. The sweet picture of her was blown away by the wind. The cold grew freezing. _

_Cat appeared before me, smiling and waving. "Cat! You're okay!" But suddenly, she stopped waving. Her face fell into a frown. Her bright glowing skin and red hair faded, until she too was captured by that unforgiving wind. I shivered at the icy wind that turned my nose red._

_Lastly, my father walked up to me, in his suit and tie, holding a briefcase. "Dad? What are you doing here?" He scowled at me. But he wasn't taken by the wind. He walked away himself, fading into the darkness._

"_Why? Why are you all leaving me?" Suddenly, a mirror appeared. I saw myself. At least, I thought it was myself. It was a scary form of myself, one that made me turn away in shame. But, something pulled my gaze back to the mirror. And when I looked, I saw that terrible version of myself, pulled away by the wind. All I had was gone. Even I walked out on myself. _

_Something was pulling me down. I fought for breath, struggling for something to grab hold of. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. I was falling fast, until I hit the ground._

I woke up with a jerk. I was sweaty, but cold. Very, very cold.

. . . . .

"She's in here," The nurse directed us to the hospital room the next morning. We were excused from school to visit Cat, since no family was present. We walked into the small hospital room. Strange machines surrounded Cat's bed. My eyes focused on Cat herself. She had tears in her eyes.

"Guys? They said I have Leukemia!" The tears spilled over. Robbie rushed over to her side, sitting next to her. He enveloped her in his arms gingerly, like she would break if he squeezed. Cat shook in his arms, sobbing on his shoulder.

I ran over to the bed. "Cat – I don't know what to say..." I hugged her from the other side. Tori and Andre stared at me like I was extra-terrestrial. But Beck didn't. He knew I had a soft side. At least for Cat and himself. He looked dazed, holding the gift basket limply in his arms.

"We're gonna make it through this, Lil' Red." Andre sat at the foot of her bed, rubbing her leg (the one that wasn't operated on).

"But what if we don't?" Cat whimpered. Beck walked up to her with the gift basket, not saying a word. "Ooh, candy!" Cat dug into the gift basket. "This is so sweet!" Cat shoved some candy into her mouth. _I'm amazed at how easily she is distracted..._

I looked over at Beck, still speechless. "Earth to Beck?" I waved my hand in front of his face. He pushed my hand down. I looked at everyone else. "Excuse us..." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the hallway.

"What's up with you? Ever since they mentioned Leukemia, you've been all zoned out!" I grabbed his arm lightly. He looked down. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. It's okay to be scared about Leukemia. I know you're kinda like her big brother..." I attempted at sympathy.

"My little sister had Leukemia," He blurted out. His eyes grew misty.

"I didn't know you had a sister..." I shook my head.

"She died from it when I was 9. When the doctor said Leukemia, it brought back that memory, and-" He turned around and walked away a bit, standing there until his tears were gone, I guessed. Guys can't be seen crying. It's some unspoken guy-rule.

I walked up and hugged him from behind. "I understand. I lost my sister too, remember?" I asked sadly. "It'll be alright. Doctors have learned a lot since – well, they know how to treat it better now. Cat's gonna be okay." I tried to convince both him and myself. He turned around and hugged me, kissing the top of my head. I smiled a bit, and we walked back into Cat's room.

"And so then my brother, he took the lollipop, and stuck it on my mom's head!" Cat laughed. "It got all in her hair, so they had to cut it out with scissors, and she wore a wig for an entire month!" Cat was finishing one of her crazy stories about her brother. I couldn't help but smile. Even when she was diagnosed with a terrible disease, she could find something to brighten the situation. _Now, I have to __find a way to do that myself..._

**:O Surprise twist! How will Jade handle Cat with Leukemia? Will she confront the problem herself? Or will she, hmm... run away from it? Please review!**


	8. Goodbye Lydia, Hello Dad

**DISCLAIMER: .?**

Beck drove me home that night. I walked up to the front door, but hesitated. _I really don't want to go in..._ I decided to walk around back and come in the back door. I arrived at the back door, and heard something. _Screaming. Lydia and Mom fighting? Finally, things may be back to normal._ I walked in quietly, and instantly knew something was wrong. Instead of the usual: _"I'm getting the tattoo!" "No, you're not!" "You can't tell me what to do!" _They sounded more serious. Their voices were cold and shrill. I ran to the sound, finding them in the kitchen. I hid, listening to every word.

"I'm leaving!" Lydia shouted.

"No," Mom said, her voice barely more than a whisper. "No, you're not."

"I'm old enough now! Why wouldn't I?" Lydia asked.

"Think about Jade!" She scolded her. "You remember how we felt when Cameron left."

My hand flew up to my mouth. _She's leaving?_ Lydia threatened to leave before, but she was never serious. Not serious enough for Mom to talk about... Cameron.

Cameron was my older brother. After Dad left, so did he. I sometimes wished he hadn't gone. But other times, I wished I had gone with him.

"This house is not a home!" Lydia shouted. "We don't act like a family! We never have! Ever since Dad left, we've been strangers to each other!" The mention of Dad and Cameron was enough to bring tears to my mother's eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Lydia West." Mom muttered.

"Haven't you noticed?" Lydia breathed hard. "Jade's never around here anymore! Have you never wondered why?" Lydia got in her mother's face. "Well, maybe you'll get a clue! Leaving us alone every day, then acting distant and judgmental doesn't help us as a family! And I'm done pretending we're a family!" Lydia stomped toward the stairs. Without turning around, she muttered, "I'll be gone tomorrow."

Tears were in my eyes. _I hate Lydia! Why do I want her to stay?_ Lydia walked to the stairs, turned her head and saw me. Tears glistened in her eyes, her jaw set. Without a word, she turned her head, and walked upstairs.

Mom looked after her, like a lost little girl. Before my heart could burst, I ran out the back door and to a huge tree outside. I fell under it and thought about the past few days. _I wish I could go back,_ I wished on every star in the sky, even though that's a sissy thing to do. _I wish everything was the same as it was before._

. . . . .

A few agonizing months later, Cat was sent home until her next round of Chemotherapy. She was reacting better than expected: No hair loss (yet), only minor fatigue, and mild nausea. She wasn't as giggly as usual, and she was MORE high-strung and sensitive. She couldn't go to school, so every day, I brought some work home to help her with.

Everything was actually going okay. Lydia was gone, but she would still IM me, asking about Mom and myself. Cat and I talked every evening, so I easily avoided my sorrowed mother. _Maybe things won't be so bad..._

Of course not. Because one Friday afternoon, disaster struck. My dad called me.

"_Jade. It's your father. I know I've been pretty scarce in you girls' lives so far, but I'd like to – change that, as of now." _I immediately hung up. I didn't know how to react. How could my dad think that he could step out of our lives for 10 years, then jump right back in?

"Who was it?" Mom asked. I shook my head. "Was it Lydia?" I shook my head again.

"It was Dad." My heart skipped a beat as I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I started to _feel._ Feeling was something I'd closed myself up to my whole life. I was so confused and flustered by my father's unexpected call, that I flung the phone to the ground and ran out the door. I ran away, to the only place I could call home. Cat's house.

. . . . .

Cat was in a tank top and pajama shorts, sitting alone on her couch, when I walked in. She had popcorn in her hands. Her hair was in a braid to the side. Her broken bones were mostly mended, and most of the stitches were taken out. Our eyes met, and she knew something was wrong.

I ran to the couch and threw myself onto the spot next to her. Without warning, I did something I'd never done before. I plopped my head into her lap and cried. She didn't seem surprised, like maybe she knew I would break down like this. She held my head and let me sit there like a crying fool. We sat there for a few minutes. She stroked my hair and let me sob.

Finally, I sat up and looked her in the eyes, my mascara running down my cheeks. Without saying anything, Cat handed me the popcorn, got up, picked out our favorite movie, _Monsters, Inc., _and stuck it in the DVD player. We both had loved that movie since we were little. Cat, because she loved Mike Wazowski, and me, because I got to see little girls scream in terror.

I grabbed some sodas from the refrigerator, sour nummy worms, our favorite candy, and sat next to Cat again. We watched the movie, laughing occasionally. I never once thought about my Dad. Not until I did something weird. I _felt _again.

When the movie was over, she let me borrow a t-shirt and some of her biggest pajama pants (I'm at least 2 sizes bigger than her). We got out some sleeping bags and laid them out in the living room. Mrs. Bullock, her foster mom, came out of her room and wished us good night. After she'd acknowledged me, of course. Cat loved having fun, and keeping my mind off my problems at home. But tonight, I decided to tell her about my family. _She was honest about hers,_ I decided.

When I finished talking about Cameron, Dad, and everything that had happened the past years, Cat was in tears. "I had no idea, Jade!" Cat sniffed. "You can come over here whenever you need to! Tina's cool with having visitors." I guessed Tina was Mrs. Bullock.

"Thanks," I smiled at my best friend in the whole world. _Sure, she can get on my nerves. But who doesn't? _And even then, my tired, diseased Cat Valentine could make me feel better.

**I just love their friendship, don't you? I know the whole "Dad" thing was kind of abrupt, but the last chapters were VERY tragic, and I wanted to fit some happiness in there. Her dad will come up again, later on. Please review! I'll update after 6 reviews. **

**P.S. Special thanks to: LizGilliesFanForever, Kikudog6, and Coffee Writer Girl for all the support!**


	9. Take A Break

**Hey people. I want to thank every one that's been reading so far. These are the last few chapters I've written, but no fear. I'm working songfics and Growing Up with Ms. Valentine, and a new story is in progress, Hurricane Lina. I'll sneak a preview of the first chapter at the end of this story ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Victorious. All I own is my beloved computer and my love for writing.**

Cat started getting worse. She was tired enough to need a wheelchair, because she couldn't stand walking. Whenever she wasn't asleep, she was throwing up. She would cry at the drop of a hat. It was hard enough then, without my dad trying to intrude into my life.

I got 10 more calls since the first. I had always known my dad was persistent. But I was never expecting this:

"Jade, maybe you should give your father a chance..." When my mom said this, I was sure I was in an alternate universe.

"You're kidding right?" I almost laughed. When she didn't say anything, I realized she was serious. "No way. I would never spend time with... _him. _And he's not my father, so you can stop wasting your breath saying it." I snapped as I rinsed the dishes. _I hate picking up Lydia's old chores. Can't Mom do anything around here? _I had thought we were done on the subject. But she brought it up again that night.

"He just wants to make up for all the things he's missed." She put her hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"He can't. He should've expected this when he left." I walked into the living room, planning to video-chat Beck. But Mom followed me in.

"He's sorry! Why can't you try to see it through?" She sat next to me on the couch. I stood up and sat on the recliner across the room.

"If he's so sorry, why doesn't he tell me?" I asked.

"Because you haven't given him a chance! And Jade," She stood and walked over to me. "You know your father's a very stubborn man."

"He's not my father! Just leave me alone!" I opened my laptop, turned on the lamp, and refused to look at her until she left. _Good. Beck's online. _I invited him to chat, and he accepted. Instantly, my man's face popped up on the screen. I hadn't seen him in so long, I had almost forgotten how gorgeous he was.

"Hey, Jade..." Beck sighed.

"Hey, Beck! Gosh, my head's about to burst from all this talk about my Dad. I-"

"Jade, can we talk?" He asked nervously.

"That's why I'm here." I said sarcastically.

"Look, you've got a lot going on in your life right now..." Beck began.

"Yeah?" I asked. His face grew dim.

"Maybe we should take a break. You know, until this all blows over." He said awkwardly.

"... Why?" I choked on my words a bit. _What's going on?_

"We haven't seen each other in weeks. I feel like it's a lot of pressure, with your family, and Cat's Leukemia. It's not you, and there's no other girl. I just think it would be better if we took some time off..." _I don't understand..._

"But, I... need you!" I forced the words out of my system.

"See, that's the thing. Ever since this whole thing started, you've been leaning on me. I don't mind, I just think that you need to stand on your own feet for this one. I know you need support, but I can't carry you through everything for the rest of your life. Maybe you should spend some time with your family, and face your feelings..." He looked down sadly.

I was offended. _I can stand on my own feet! I'll show him! _I slammed the laptop closed. I stomped out of the room, up to my bedroom, and into my room. I flopped onto my bed, opened my laptop, signed off of video-chat, and opened my IM. Lydia wasn't online; no one was really. But as I was about to shut the laptop down, I heard a ping. _ToriVega, now online. _I considered venting to her, but realized what I was doing. "Maybe I am dependent..." But, I sent her a terribly long message, covering everything that had happened with Beck. A minute later, Tori responded.

**ToriVega: **_Maybe Beck's right..._

**ScissorLuv: **_What do u mean?_

**ToriVega: **_Maybe its better that u do this on ur own._

**ScissorLuv: **_So ur saying I should take this all alone?_

**AndreH has entered chat.**

**AndreH: **_Hey T, what are y'all talking about?_

**ToriVega: **_Not right now, Andre._

**ScissorLuv: **_Yeah, seriously..._

**AndreH: **_Ah, I see how it is! Exclude the guys, alright!_

**ToriVega: **_It's not that!_

**AndreH: **_Don't sweat it. I just saw that u were chatting Jade, and I wanted to make sure u were... okay._

**PerfectTRINA has entered chat.**

**ToriVega: **_Trina, what do you want?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Dad wants cofee, but I don't feel liek makeing it. Go get it 4 him!_

**ToriVega: **_… No! Why can't u get him coffee?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Becuse he's sick! And I can't get sick! I have a big performince I have to do for Ms. Schtreugel's class tomorow!_

**ToriVega: **_Ugh, fine! I'll be right back, guys! _

**ToriVega has exited chat.**

**AndreH: **_So... What goes on?_

**PerfectTRINA: **_Nothin much..._

**AndreH: **_I wasn't talking to u._

**PerfectTRINA: **_Y not?_

**ScissorLuv: **_No one likes you! _

**PerfectTRINA has exited chat.**

**AndreH: **_Well, guess it's just the 2 of us..._

**GotBeck has entered chat.**

**AndreH: **_3._

**ScissorLuv has exited chat.**

**AndreH: **_Now back to 2..._

**GotBeck: **_Jade... * sigh *_

**AndreH: **_What's going on now?_

**ToriVega has entered chat.**

**ToriVega: **_Hey, where's Jade?_

**AndreH: **_Welcome back, 3._

**GotBeck has exited chat.**

**ToriVega: **_Beck?_

**AndreH: **_And back to 2._

**ToriVega has exited chat.**

**AndreH: **_And 1._

**AndreH has exited chat.**

**So... What did you think? Sorry about breaking up Bade! They will be back... Please review!**

**Preview for Hurricane Lina:**

"Oh, you won't _believe _this!" Jade and Beck walked up to Tori and Andre at their lunch table. Jade dropped her big black purse on the table, in front of Tori, of course, and sat down. Beck reached over and scooted the purse out of Tori's way, sighing at Jade's rudeness. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Won't believe what, oh Ganky One?" Andre asked, just to get on her nerves. She glared at him, and he dropped his fork in his food, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Beck rubbed her shoulder, and explained. "There's a new girl coming to Hollywood Arts."

"So?" Tori asked, picking at her salad. _Just eat it! _Jade thought irritatedly. She shook it off, then revealed the surprising news.

"A new girl that has a criminal record..." Jade smiled deviously, rubbing her hands together.

. . . . .

"Why do you keep staring at me?" The girl spat. Cat shook off the harsh tone, like she usually did with Jade.

"You're interesting!" Cat giggled. "I'm Cat! Short for Caterina!"

"I'm Lina." She grumbled.

"Want to be friends?" Cat twirled her hair around her finger.

"Hmmm..." The girl scanned Cat. She suddenly smiled mysteriously, and nodded. "Why not?"

Cat smiled. "Wanna come over to my house, so we can get to know each other?" Cat asked innocently.

The girl smiled bigger. "Sure."

. . . . .

_Cat lay in bed that night, tears staining her pillow. She wiped them away with her bruised finger, and winced. She rolled over in bed, unable to even think about sleeping that night. Her body was covered in bruises. And what was worse? She couldn't tell anyone._

**Thanks, all my reviewers! These last chapters will be very important, so don't miss out! Also: I'm in need of constructive criticism! Give me some advice that will improve my writing! I'd appreciate it :)**


	10. You Never Told Me

**Second to last chapter, warning: Kind of short. **

**I wanna thank my #1 reviewer, drum roll please... (Drum rolls across stage, rolling over cat. "Sorry, Whiskers!") LizGilliesFanForever! Your awesome, and this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. In case you wondered, I don't own Victorious. I do own what I've written here, though.**

_It's times like these,_

_Where you learn _

_What you're really made of._

_It's these moments,_

_When you learn _

_That no one's heart_

_Is made of steel._

_And though we'd never known,_

_How hard it is to own_

_Up to the expectations of ourselves,_

_Those expectations change_

_Like the seasons_

_When your worst enemy_

_Becomes your only friend in the world._

I lost him. The only thing keeping me standing. My rock, my crutch. My Beck.

_He's gone! All I had left is now gone!_

It's surprising, how easily I lost everything in a matter of months. My best friend in the world has Leukemia. My little sister died, and my big sister left. My Dad won't leave me alone. And now, my boyfriend, too, has left me. _And I thought I was bitter before..._

Cat wasn't doing well. I visited her often, bringing her all the strange things she wanted. Every time, she looked more pale, more tired, more... sick. Andre bought her a cute little wig, that was her exact same hair color, but a short little bob. She liked it, and considered cutting her hair like that. Until she realized that she couldn't braid it, or do anything fun with it.

My Dad was still trying to get my attention, until one day, he had. Because he was at my house.

"Jade, your father is here." My mom introduced us, like we had never met. It was almost as if we hadn't. I hadn't seen him since that play, Well Wishes. _Even then, we barely spoke. He told me to take the jewelry "Out of my face," and left._ He looked... less stern. He wasn't smiling, but then, I hadn't expected a miracle.

He cleared his throat. "Jade," He began.

"Dad," I addressed him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk in the park, while we talked a bit..." He asked hopefully.

I scrunched up my face. _Nothing would sound more hideous. _

He reconsidered. "How about a graveyard?" He joked.

I smiled the tiniest bit, but wiped it away. "Or the neighborhood?" I suggested reluctantly.

"That's alright." He agreed. He opened the door, and we walked outside and around the neighborhood awkwardly. We had passed Robbie's house and Cat's old house, when he spoke up.

"Jade," He looked straight ahead. "Do you have any idea why I left?" I shook my head, and looked away. He looked at me. "It was because I wasn't well. I... was close to death."

My eyes shot up to meet his. "What?"

He nodded. "I had two heart attacks. We thought I was going to die... I couldn't bear to let my girls see me die, so I left."

"But – you and mom were fighting, the night you left!" I remembered.

"You remember that?" He asked.

"I never forgot..." I muttered.

"Well, your mother thought I should've stayed. I knew I couldn't, so we got a divorce out of anger toward each other." Dad explained.

I suddenly had a flashback. My mother was standing by the door, fighting with my father. _"Then we're getting a divorce!" _She had shouted coldly. _"I won't be a widow, Herold!"_

"Why did you remarry?" I asked.

He sighed. "After we found out I wasn't going to die, your mother and I were too bitter to remarry, so I married Jenny. We're very happy together, Jade." He explained.

"Well, I'm not happy." I stopped walking. "Why do you want to come back into my life? After all this, I would think you'd like to forget me."

He turned to me. "Jade, I know we'll never be close. But, I wanted to be here for you, when all this was happening." He placed his hand on my shoulder slowly.

"Dad," I grabbed his hand and moved it off my shoulder. "I'm glad you came back to... clarify. But, I just don't think I can sympathize with you." I said.

He reached out to me. "We can try." I smiled a little, took his hand, and we walked a while, talking about the old times with Daisy. I informed him about Beck, Cat, Lydia, and how I felt about all of them. He listened very well, and reminisced with me. We cried, and we laughed. I knew we would never do this again, but I enjoyed it, sort of. Because believe it or not, I'm a Daddy's Girl.

**Note from Jade: _If you tell anyone I said that, I'll ruin you. No chizz._**

**So? What did you think? Even though it's short, it really measures out a lot of the story. Plus, next chapter: Moment of Truth: Will Cat live? Stay tuned!**


	11. All's Well

**DISCLAIMER: I do nut own Victorious! Wait... nut?**

I walked into the hospital, a week after the interesting event with my father. It had taken a load off my shoulders, but things were starting to seem bleak. It was the 5th month anniversary of Cat's Diagnosis. She still wasn't in remission. _How long will it take? She has to be okay soon! I can't stand waiting!_

I was walking up to Cat's hospital room, when I saw Beck standing outside the door. "Beck?" I asked, in confusion. "Why are you standing there?" He looked up at me, and shook his head, throwing his hands in the air.

"They won't let me in! I don't know why..." He sighed worriedly. I looked down awkwardly. He looked up again. "Hey, I heard about you and your dad. I'm very proud of you." I looked up.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Robbie saw you two walking outside his house, and he had called your house and asked what's up, because he was worried. Your mom explained everything..." Beck said. I was almost angry at my mom for telling Robbie about my dad and I, but the feeling was gone instantly. He looked at me, then kissed me. It was short, but sweet. He hugged me, and I remembered the warmth of being in his arms, and smiled. Yes, Jade West smiled. Don't be so surprised!

"So, we're... back together?" I asked, looking up into his big brown eyes.

"We sure are." Beck smiled. We went in for another kiss, but a doctor surprised us.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. You can visit Cat Valentine. You're friends of hers?" We nodded. "Doctor Hennings has some information for you." We looked at each other, then walked inside. Cat was asleep, her small stomach pushing the blanket up and down. There was a doctor, looking at a clipboard, beside Cat's bed. He looked up at us. He was the nice doctor I had met so many times.

"Come in, come in!" He said, rather loudly. He saw our expressions, then explained. "Don't worry. She's fast asleep, and after all the testing, I wouldn't be surprised if she stayed asleep for quite some time." _Man, he sure knows how to word things scarily... _I bit my lip.

"So, you were going to tell us something?" Beck asked, wringing his hands nervously. The doctor looked nervous, or at least, it seemed so to me.

"Oh, yes. Well, we've finished testing Cat after her latest Chemotherapy round. And we have results stating our progress in the last 5 months." My hands started sweating. _Just out with it, already! _My thoughts screamed. Beck massaged my shoulders.

He looked at his clipboard once more, then back up. "All signs and reports of Leukemia have come out negative. Cat has gone into remission." He smiled. Beck threw his head back in relief. "Yes!"

I let my breath loose in relief. "Thank god!" I sighed. Beck pulled me into a hug, and I laid my head on his shoulder. _Finally, things were alright! Really alright!_

_. . . . ._

After Cat woke up the next morning, Beck, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and I took Cat to where she had wanted to go since this whole thing began: Chippy Cheezer's. We played air hockey, pool, Dance Dance Team Party, and Cat tried the crane game until she got the baby monkey, and we were out of quarters. We ate some pizza, bought some milkshakes to-go, and hopped back into the car.

We went to Cat's house, where we had set up her Got-Better Party. Even when her crazy little brother popped half the balloons and squirted Beck with silly string, we had a great time. No one complained when Cat wanted to watch a Bambi Doll movie, and no one shouted at her when she spilled soda on Tori (which amused Jade enormously). We were all just happy to have her back.

_Even with the annoying Tori Vega, the loud Matt Bullock, and myself, getting all emotional, we had the best day of our lives. And for once, I didn't feel like ignoring my problems. I didn't feel like running._

**Sorry, not my best. But look on the bright side: Bade lives! Cat lives! And you know what else lives? A new story!**

**I currently have three in progress: Hurricane Lina (look back a chapter or two for a preview), The Show Must Go On, and June Harris vs. Madelyn Oliver. I'll put a poll up on my page, and you can vote on which one you want. Summaries will be posted on my profile. Please vote, so I know what to write!**

**Thank you all for reading this story! Thanks all my reviewers! Including: LizGilliesFanForever, Kikudog6, Coffee Writer Girl, Osnapitzratzie, InfinityForever7, Im Right Here 13, and LizandAri4ever! You guys rock, and I hope you'll read the stories I've got planned for the future! Again, thanks!**


End file.
